hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Slaying a Dragon
Slaying a Dragon is a remake of the first level in Codename 47. The guards are more secure about letting 47 get into a sniper position and get around the guards. Also there is the fact that the Red Dragon negotiator drinks tea in this one and can be poisoned. There is also the ability to plant a car bomb on his limo in case he is alarmed. The best way 47 can eliminate the Red Dragon negotiator is by disguising himself as a gardener and poisoning his tea and letting the Blue Lotus negotiator escape as well as escaping himself. Mission briefing Objectives Kill red dragon negotiator Spare life of blue lotus negotiator Escape Maps Enemies Blue Lotus Guards- they are relatively easy alone, but if one manages to get a shot out the rest of the blue lotus will come to your location most likely killing you. Disguises Suit - can walk around without alerting guards but can't be used to get in the garden. (Where the targets are) Gardener - Very useful. Can obviously get you into the garden. Red dragon - Same as gardner. Blue lotus guard - Same as gardner and red dragon guard. Walktrough Quite Mode When you start, head down to the nearest sewer with a point of interest on the map. Get inside the sewers and you will notice a packet to your right. Well, it is rat poison. Now go up and check out your map. You will notice a nearly square shaped building having a sewer behind to the right. Get to it and through the doors. Go to the top floor and you will notice a point of interest here. Get to it and the thing is a gardener's disguise. Change into the disguise and drop all the guns you have including the sniper rifle. Now head down towards one of the entrances to the park. A guard will frisk you but don't worry, as you've already dropped your guns. Now get inside and observe the Red Dragon Negotiator's routine. You will notice that the Blue Lotus Negotiator goes and talks to his bodyguard in a minute or two and meanwhile Red Dragon Negotiator drinks his tea. When they get back to talking, poison the tea discreetly. Once that's done, head for your exit point immediately. Don't worry about the Blue Lotus Negotiator as he gets freaked out after seeing the target dead and flees immediately. Sniper 1 At the beggining, head to the Apartments. Inside it go to the third floor where there are two guards. Take a left and enter the empty room, then draw your silenced pistol and carefully aim at the guard's head, (You can aim at his head without being seen, the trick is get close to the door but don't be spotted and then press the right button on the D-pad not the analog.) Once you kill the door guard kill the enemy with the sniper silently. Now draw your silenced Walther-WA2000. You cannot use the enemy sniper spot because the guard on the park will see you.The trick is,stick close to the wall on your left and then crouch to the window, but don't get too close until you get the perfect spot of the Red Dragon Negotiator. When you see the target, shoot him (preferably a headshot because he will most likely survive a shot and lay on the ground or get knocked out and eventually get revived) Now quickly put your sniper in your suitcase and the change your clothes, change in to the gardener uniform. head downstairs and head to the Exit Point. Sniper 2 Head to the same building that is used for sniper 1 method. After inside hide behind on of the walls and face the front door. Now wait for a man in a brown kimono to walk in. Sedate him and hide him in any of the rooms (no one ever enters them). now go up to the second floor and enter the first door on the left (only room with a window) now stay as far away from the window as possible and unpack your rifle. Back as far against the wall away from the window as possible. aim through the left window and wait for the blue lotus member to walk back and talk to his guards. after he walks around the red dragon negotiator should come around the left side of the cylendrical center of the park. as he comes around take the shot (in the head). NOTE: if you can't make the shot he will eventually go to the blue lotus member and they will walk closely near each other allowing a small window of opportunity to shoot him. After he is dead (confirm he is not laying on the ground holding his stomache, as he does this often) pack your rifle up (they will not know where the shot came from if you stayed far from the window) and head to the room with the gardener disquise and get dressed, leave the rifle there. now exit very quickly because every guard (snipers and the helcopter included) will be focused on the building and your cover will be blown quickly if you are not fast. head for your exit after the blue lotus negotiator is gone. Escape Head to exit point.You will see it on map.This walktrough can be used on any difficulty to get the silent assassin rating. Notes *The room used in sniper method 2 is the supposed hideout of another hitman (brown kimono guy) as there is a bomb in the room and a bunch of pictures of people on the walls. Category:Hitman: Contracts missions Category:Missions